interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Light
English Pronunciation * , , * * * * Homophones: lite Etymology 1 Verb # To start (a fire). # To illuminate. Synonyms * : ignite, kindle, conflagrate * : illuminate, light up Antonyms * : extinguish, put out, quench Derived terms * light someone's fire * light up * highlight Translations * Afrikaans: aansteek * Arabic: * Armenian: * Bulgarian: , * Catalan: encendre * Chinese: *: Mandarin: 點火, 点火 (diǎnhuǒ) * Croatian: , * Czech: * Danish: antænde, tænde * Dutch: * Esperanto: , * Finnish: sytyttää palamaan * French: * Galician: , * German: , , * Greek: ανάβω (anavo) * Hebrew: , * Hungarian: , * Icelandic: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: 引火する (いんかする, inka-suru) / 点火する (てんかする, tenka-suru) * Korean: 불붙이다 (bul-butIda) * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: agir vêxistin * Lao: * Latvian: aizdedzināt * Malayalam: കത്തിയ്ക്കുക (kathiykkuka) * Norwegian: * Occitan: * Old English: * Persian: , * Polish: rozpalić, zapalić * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , , , * Slovak: zapáliť, zažať * Slovene: prižgati * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Telugu: అంటించు (aMTiMcu) * Turkish: * Ukrainian: запа́лювати, запали́ти * Vietnamese: , , , * Welsh: cynnau * !Xóõ: ʘʻáa * Afrikaans: skyn, belig * Armenian: լուսավորել (lusavorel) * Bulgarian: * Catalan: encendre, il·luminar * Chinese: 照明 (zhàomíng) * Croatian: * Czech: osvětlit, osvítit * Danish: belyse, oplyse * Dutch: , * Finnish: * French: , * German: , * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Japanese: 照らす (てらす, terasu) * Korean: 불켜다 (bul-kyeoda), 밝히다 (balkhida), 비추다 (bichuda) * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: ron kirin * Latin: * Latvian: apgaismot * Malayalam: പ്രകാശിയ്ക്കുക (prakaaSiykkuka) * Norwegian: * Persian: , * Polish: oświetlić, iluminować * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: belysa, * Telugu: ప్రకాశింపజేయు (prakaaSiMpajEyu) * Turkish: * Vietnamese: chiếu sáng, rọi sáng, soi sáng * Welsh: goleuo * : 焌 * : eklumigi (to light) * : myendy (1,2) * : (jalana) * : acendar * : menyalakan (1), menerangi (2) * : accender (1), illuminar (2) * : aprinde (1), ilumina (2) * : moendy (1,2) * : ilaw Etymology 2 . Cognate with Dutch licht, German Licht. Noun # The natural medium emanating from the sun and other very hot sources (now recognised as electromagnetic radiation with a wavelength of 400-750 nm), within which vision is possible. #: ''As you can see, this spacious dining-room gets a lot of '''light in the mornings.'' # A source of illumination. #: Put that '''light' out!'' # Spiritual or mental illumination; enlightenment, useful information. #: Can you throw any '''light' on this problem?'' # Facts. pieces of information; ideas, concepts. #* 1621, Robert Burton, The Anatomy of Melancholy, Book I, New York 2001, p. 166: #*: Now these notions are twofold, actions or habits ..., which are durable lights and notions, which we may use when we will. # A notable person within a specific field or discipline. #: Picasso was one of the leading '''lights' of the cubist movement.'' # A point of view, or aspect from which a concept, person or thing is regarded. #: I'm really seeing you in a different '''light' today.'' #: Magoon's governorship in Cuba was viewed in a negative '''light' by many Cuban historians for years thereafter.'' # A flame or something used to create fire. #: Hey, buddy, you got a '''light'?'' # A window, or space for a window in architecture #: This facade has eight south-facing '''light's.'' # The series of squares reserved for the answer to a crossword clue #: The average length of a '''light' on a 15x15 grid is 7 or 8.'' # A cross-light in a double acrostic or triple acrostic. Synonyms * : visible light Derived terms * black light * booklight * bring to light * come to light * fanlight * footlight * gaslight * half-light * headlight * hide one's light under a bushel * lamplight * light at the end of the tunnel * light box, lightbox * light bucket * lightbulb * light globe * lighthouse * lights, camera, action! * moonlight * nightlight * search light * see the light * spotlight * skylight * strike a light * sunlight * twilight * white light Translations * Afrikaans: * Albanian: * Arabic: (nūr), (ḍū’) * Armenian: * Azeri: * Bashkir: , * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Chinese: 光 (guāng), 灯 (dēng) * Crimean Tatar: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: * German: * Greek: φως (fos) * Hawaiian: lama, ao * Hebrew: , * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ilocano: silaw * Indonesian: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: 光 (ひかり, hikari) * Karachay-Balkar: , * Karakalpak: * Kazakh: * Khakas: * Korean: 빛 (bit) * Kumyk: * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: ronî , ronahî * Kyrgyz: * Lao: * Latin: , * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Luxembourgish: Liicht * Macedonian: * Malay: * Malayalam: വെളിച്ചം (veLicham), പ്രകാശം (prakaaSam) * Manx: * Maori: * Mongolian: * Nogai: * Norwegian: * Old Irish: * Old Prussian: swāikstan * Persian: (nur), * Polish: * Portuguese: * Pumpokol: * Romanian: * Russian: * Scots: licht * Scottish Gaelic: * Shor: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Sotho: * Southern Altai: * Spanish: * Sumerian: nuru, immaru * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: ilaw * Tajik: * Tamil: * Tatar: , * Telugu: కాంతి (kaaMti), వెలుతురు (veluturu) * Thai: * Turkish: * Turkmen: , * Tuvan: * Ukrainian: світло (uk) * Uzbek: * Vietnamese: , * Welsh: , * West Frisian: * Yakut: * Afrikaans: * Armenian: * Catalan: * Czech: * Danish: lys , lyskilde * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: φως (fos) * Hebrew: * Icelandic: * Irish: * Italian: * Korean: 불 (bul) * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: ronî , ronahî *: Sorani: * Lao: * Norwegian: * Old Prussian: likti * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: , corp de iluminat , (car light) * Russian: * Scots: licht * Serbian: svetlo , svetlost , svetlina , luča * Slovak: osvetlenie * Slovene: * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Telugu: జ్యోతి (jyOti) * Turkish: * Vietnamese: * Welsh: , * Afrikaans: * Armenian: * Catalan: llum * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: φως (fos) * Hebrew: , * Italian: * Korean: 빛 (bit) * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: ronî , ronahî * Norwegian: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Telugu: జ్ఞానజ్యోతి (JnaanajyOti) * Hebrew: * Polish: * Romanian: * Russian: * Swahili: * Vietnamese: cách ("see someone in a good light" = nhìn đến ai một cách đẹp), trạng thái * Catalan: flama, metxa * Danish: * Dutch: * German: * Hebrew: * Irish: * Korean: 불 (bul) * Norwegian: * Polish: * Scots: licht * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Vietnamese: * Polish: , , * Swahili: * : (nūr) * : svjetlo * : endy (t-) * : (prakash) * : lumo * : cahaya * : lumine * : ronahî, ronayî * : šviesa (1); šviestuvas (2) * : ışık * : endy (t-) Adjective # having light # pale in colour # served with extra milk or cream Synonyms * : bright * : pale * : white, with milk, with cream Derived terms * light-haired * light-skinned Translations * Afrikaans: lig, helder * Danish: lys, belyst, oplyst * Dutch: , * French: , * German: , * Greek: * Hebrew: , * Icelandic: , , * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: ron, geş *: Sorani: * Norwegian: , , * Old Prussian: lāuks * Polish: , * Russian: , * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: belyst, ljus * Vietnamese: , * Welsh: * Afrikaans: lig, bleek gesig (pale face), blas vel (light complexion, pale skin) * Armenian: սփրթնած (sp‘rt‘nats) * Catalan: clar * Czech: * Danish: , * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: , * German: * Greek: , * Hebrew: , * Hungarian: * Icelandic: fölur , föl , fölt * Italian: chiaro chiara * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: geş, (rengê) vebiye *: Sorani: * Latvian: gaišs , gaiša * Norwegian: , * Polish: jasny , jasna , jasne * Portuguese: , * Russian: , * Slovene: svetel , svetla , svetlo * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Turkish: * Vietnamese: * Welsh: * Catalan: tallat * Dutch: * French: au lait * Icelandic: með mjólk, hvítt , ljóst * Spanish: con leche * Swahili: * Swedish: med grädde, med mjölk * Vietnamese: nhẹ, nhiều sữa (extra milk), nhiều kem (extra cream) * : med mælk, med fløde, med melk Etymology 3 . Cognate with Dutch licht, German leicht, Swedish lätt, Norwegian lett. Adjective # Of low weight; not heavy. #: My bag was much '''lighter' once I had dropped off the books.'' # Lightly-built; designed for speed or small loads. #: We took a '''light' aircraft down to the city.'' # Gentle; having little force or momentum. #: This artist clearly had a '''light', flowing touch.'' # Low in fat, calories, alcohol, salt, etc. #: This '''light' beer still gets you drunk if you have enough of it.'' # Unimportant, trivial, having little value or significance. #: I made some '''light' comment, and we moved on.'' # Unchaste, wanton. #* 1590, Edmund Spenser, The Faerie Queene, I.i: #*: Long after lay he musing at her mood, / Much grieu'd to thinke that gentle Dame so light, / For whose defence he was to shed his blood. Synonyms * : * : lightweight * : delicate, gentle, soft * : lite, lo-cal , low-alcohol * : inconsequential, trivial, unimportant Antonyms * : heavy, weighty * : cumbersome, heavyweight, massive * : forceful, heavy, strong * : calorific , fatty , strong * : crucial, important, weighty Derived terms * light as a feather * lightness Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: թեթև (t‘et‘ev) * Catalan: lleuger * Chinese: 輕, 轻 (qīng) *: Mandarin: , * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hebrew: , * Hungarian: * Icelandic: léttur , létt * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: 가볍다 (gabyeopda) * Kurdish: * Lao: * Latin: * Latvian: viegls , viegla * Norwegian: * Old Prussian: lāngus * Persian: * Polish: lekki , lekka , lekkie * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Slovene: lahek , lahka , lahko * Spanish: ligero, liviano (formal) * Swahili: * Swedish: * Telugu: (tElika) * Thai: * Turkish: * Ukrainian: легкий (leɦkýj) , легка (leɦká) , легке (leɦké) * Vietnamese: , * Welsh: ysgafn * French: * Hebrew: * Polish: * Swahili: * Vietnamese: nhẹ, nhanh nhẹn * Catalan: lleuger, light * Danish: kalorielet * Dutch: * Finnish: kevyt- (in compounds) * French: * German: * Hebrew: , , , * Icelandic: fitulítill , fituskertur , fitusnauður * Italian: leggero leggera * Norwegian: lett- * Polish: lekki , lekka , lekkie * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: lätt- * Turkish: hafif * Vietnamese: nhẹ * Welsh: ysgafn * Polish: , * Swahili: * Danish: , * Dutch: onbelangrijk, triviaal * French: , * Norwegian: , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Swahili: * Vietnamese: * Welsh: disylw, dibwys, ysgafn * : yarıq * : vevúi * : lejera * : ringan * : leve, legier * : enteng * : lengvas (1); šviesus (2) * : uşor uşoară * : bebuîa Adverb # Carrying little. #: I prefer to travel light. Noun # A stone that is not thrown hard enough. Verb # To unload a ship, or to jettison material to make it lighter Derived terms * lighter Translations * Italian: , * Swahili: Etymology 4 Verb # To find by chance. #: ''I '''lit upon a rare book in a second-hand bookseller's.'' # To alight. #: She fell out of the window but luckily '''lit' on her feet.'' Synonyms * : chance upon, come upon, find, happen upon, hit upon * : alight, land Derived terms * light into * light out Translations * Swahili: * Vietnamese: tình cờ gặp * Swahili: * Vietnamese: Category:1000 English basic words Category:Energy Category:English words with multiple etymologies am:light ar:light zh-min-nan:light ca:light de:light et:light el:light es:light eu:light fa:light fr:light gl:light ko:light hr:light io:light id:light it:light kn:light kk:light ky:light sw:light ku:light lo:light la:light lt:light li:light hu:light ml:light nl:light ja:light no:light oc:light om:light pl:light pt:light ro:light ru:light simple:light fi:light sv:light ta:light te:light th:light tr:light uk:light vi:light zh:light